Solamente Kou
by BrujadeLetras
Summary: Y, cuando Yui cree que los vampiros son igual de malos que los demonios, llega uno que la saca a pasear en su nuevo vecindario.


_¿Qué es lo que guardas de tu nuevo hogar? ¿Quizás es el primer paseo en tren, o el primer vecino que saludas?, ¿Es el primer cono de helado que comes? ¿La primer promesa rota? ¿La realidad de tus seres amados o la razón por la que sigues ahí luego de tanto dolor? _

_Un poco de todo, _se dijo Yui para sus adentros.

El viento remueve los cabellos de Yui cuando, luego de tantas idas y vueltas por parte de su guardián, Kou la lleva de paseo a la vieja plaza cerca del vecindario. Bueno, decir que era un vecindario era ya una exageración; mansiones alejadas una de otra y con gente anciana que contaba sobre generaciones pasadas llenas de dinero para pagar fianzas o cometer los crimenes que nunca se divulgaron en las calles, por lo tanto ella era la nueva chica en el vecindario. Eran gente oscura, con un pasado malevolo que alguna vez llegarían a contar en televisión. Sin embargo el tiempo los hizo envejecer, dejando ancianos que te ofrecían una sonrisa y muchos dulces si te portabas amables por ellos. Yui decía que ellos eran unas buenas personas, que solo tuvieron un pasado equivocado. Kou pensaba que daba igual, ellos eran buenas personas ahora y eso era lo que importaba... de todas formas se los llevarían al infierno.

Y ahí era cuando Yui le regañaba las cosas que decía, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cruel? Al final, eran solamente humanos. Además... ella tenía una debilidad por la gente anciana: le encantaba mimarlas.

Pero ese día la gente anciana no estaba sola en la plaza; junto con ellas estaban decenas de niños que jugaban entre todos y reían sin parar. Se veía alguno que otro pelear: una disputa acalorada por figuritas o muñecos compartidos, la mirada de una niña confusa hacia dos varoncitos enamorados, el disguto de haberse pegado sin querer con la pelota. Aun así seguían jugando juntos luego de un rato, olvidando lo amargo y siguiendo la fiesta.

— Hoy es un gran día para estar aquí —dijo Yui, tendiendo una manta para tirarse en el suelo junto con Kou. Él llevaba una cesta con miles de cosas que había comprado, pero que Yui no pudo ver. Supuso que era comida a montones.

— Si que lo es, mi gatita masoquista, generalmente aquí no hay nadie, ¡Esto es genial! —parecía verdaderamente feliz de estar allí, con sus cabellos rubios brillando al sol de la tarde.

Unos niños pasaron cerca jugando a la pelota y casi tumban a Yui, pero ella pudo mantenerse de pie. Escucharon las disculpas lejos, más entusiasmados por el juego que por ser educados. A ella no le importó, estaba contenta.

— Me pregunto por qué habrán tantos niños hoy, ¿No, Kou? —se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir al vampiro.

Kou la miró con ojos tiernos, sin sonreír siquiera. La miraba como si quisiera explicarle tantas cosas, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Yui lo miró por largo rato, perdiéndose en lo bello que era su guardián. Quiso agarrar ese rostro entre sus manos y besar aquellas mejilas, pero supo que Kou malinterpretaría las cosas... ¿o no?

¿Estaría bien mimarlo de esa manera? Para ella sonaba tan vergonzoso.

Kou le sonrió, acercándose lo suficiente para acariciar los cabellos de Yui. Ella se sonrojó.

— Supongo que algunos serán los nietos de los ancianos que viven por aquí. Ya sabes, no creo que se hayan dejado estar sin antes dejar sus herederos regados por allí. Si los ves bien, puedes ver a los bien vestidos e identificarlos a todos... están con sus queridos abuelitos que les miman hasta el cuello.

Yui le hizo caso y observó, detenidamente, a los niñitos por sus ropas. Era verdad que algunos estaban demasiado bien vestidos, y en la piel se le veía el cuidado, sus sonrisas llenas de dientes que si iban al dentista. Sin embargo, al ver ese reflejo de salud pudo ver el contraste, la diferencia en la mayoría de los niños; pequeños que las ropas les quedaban grandes, suciedad en sus mejillas y en los zapatos que estaban a punto de romperse. Sus cabellos despeinados y sus sonrisas desdentadas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de tal diferencia? Eran niños demasiado pobres para estar allí, sin embargo estaban felices y contentos jugando con la clase de alta. De alguna manera eso contentó a Yui; las clases sociales no tenían nada que ver con la inocencia y felicidad de un niño: ellos eran iguales ante los ojos de Dios.

— ¿Y los otros niños? ¿Serán de por aquí? —preguntó Yui, sin poder con su curiosidad.

Pudo escuchar a Kou suspirar, pero cuando volteó la mirada él ya no fijaba su vista en ella.

— ¿Puedes esperarme aquí? Enseguida regreso —dijo, tomó la gran cesta y se fue caminando hacia donde estaban los niños.

Yui vio, sin entender, como Kou caminaba hacia donde la mayoría de los niños pobres jugaban. También veía como los ancianos llamaban a sus nietos para que se les acerquen, mirando en complicidad a Kou y su gran cesta.

Ella le siguió con la mirada a su vampiro, viendo como silbaba y al tiempo en que los niños captaban su presencia soltaba una de sus mejores sonrisas; esa que llevaba un tercer oyuelo en su barbilla, tan extraño y tierno como él solo. Los niños comenzaron a acercarse preguntando si era de verdad el famoso Kou Mukami, y muchos gritaron que estaban felices de verlo. Yui no pudo evitar acercarse un poco para escuchar bien, quería participar.

Quería saber qué era tan importante.

— Pero, ¿Vendrás? —uno de los niños, de cabello rubio, preguntó con insistencia—. No te perderás la apertura de nuestro nuevo orfanato, ¿no es así?

Kou le sonrió con ternura.

— ¡Por supuesto que no voy a perderme eso! Es más, ¡Llevaré a mis hermanos y juntos haremos muchas cosas de comer para ustedes! —mientras hablaba sacó de la cesta una caja mediana, envuelta y con un moño de decoración—. Laurens este es para ti, me dijo la hermana Amelia que tus zapatos tienen un agujero cada uno... Se viene el invierno y debes abrigarte.

El niño recibió el regalo con ojos brillantes, tanto que Yui creyó ver lágrimas donde aletean sus largas pestañas. Ese niñito, Laurens, le agradeció a Kou y se fue corriendo a una banca a cambiarse sus viejos zapatos. Kou lo vio irse a lo lejos, con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Llegaron más niños, y las charlas siguieron, las sonrisas de los niños no decayeron hasta que el sol se escondió y ellos fueron llevados por los ancianos a donde sea que dormían...

... Yui no se dio cuenta que estuvo dos horas en la misma posición, viendo maravillada como Kou daba regalos sin recibir nada a cambio, solo sonrisas de felicidad por parte de los niños.

Le daban ganas de llorar, y no sabía por qué.

Si porque ese acto de caridad era hermoso viniendo de un ser egoísta como Kou, si era porque los niños por fin eran felices al menos en ese instante, o si era porque ella podría amarlo con todas sus fuerzas al verlo siendo lo que debería desde hace tiempo: feliz y satisfecho.

Porque él nunca estaba realmente satisfecho.

Ella sonrió, quiso dejarlo que terminase con las últimas niñas. Lo vio tan tierno con ellas que incluso lo imaginó como padre algún día, criando a sus propias hijas, amándolas y dándoles todo...

— ¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Yui volteó. Kou estaba corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, no se había dado cuenta que había caminado tanto. Llegó hasta donde estaba y la miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque ella sabía que era algo tan fingido como su desinterés.

— Oh, no es nada, Kou. Iba a esperarte en esa banca de allí para que nos volvieramos juntos a casa —Yui señaló la banca alejada, justo a un lado de los faroles. Kou no le dio gran importancia y la miró a ella con ojos gatunos.

— Da igual, ya he terminado, podemos irnos a casa cuando quieras —le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Yui le sonrió, fijo su vista detrás de él y vio que los niños ya estaban volviendo a sus casas. Se sentía satisfecha de haber visto esas cosas. Asintió con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar directo a la mansión Mukami.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, tan cerca como Kou le permitía estar a Yui de su presencia (era habitual que la quiera siempre cerca, pero hoy parecía algo cohibido). En cambio ella estaba flotando en una nube que jamás creyó tocar: la alegría se conocer un secreto que nadie más, algo en los ojos de Kou que quizás ninguna persona se animaría a buscar por miedo. Cada repetición de los sucesos anteriores en la cabeza de Yui la hacían ruborizarse de ternura y, sin tener en cuenta lo que hacía, tomó la mano de Kou y entrelazó los dedos con fuerza.

Kou se quedó quieto, sorprendido por el nuevo toque de ella sin insistencias de su parte. Yui también lo miró sorprendida, asustada por lo que el vampiro podría hacer. Se miraron las manos, luego a ellos, luego las manos otra vez. ¿Deberían soltarse? se preguntaron, pero eso nunca pasó. Siguieron caminando sin decir nada, hasta que...

— ¿A qué viene este nuevo comportamiento tierno de mi gatita masoquista? —le pregunto divertido Kou, casi riendo.

Yui se sonrojó, evitando su mirada.

— Es que... bueno, te vi con los niños allí y jamás había visto un acto tan lindo de amabilidad y amor... me has sorprendido mucho, Kou.

El vampiro bajó la mirada al suelo, con sus ojos entrecerrados. Ella lo vio con preocupación, ¿había dicho algo malo? Quizás solo estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestarle, o tan solo no quería decir nada. Yui solo se quedó callada y siguió caminando a su lado.

De pronto, él habló.

— Todos esos niños podrían haber terminado como yo hace tiempo; siendo vendido a gente que es mucho mas mosntruosa que yo. Las cosas que viví de niño; el hambre, la sed, el frío... no se las deseo a ningún infante —Yui miraba como los ojos azules cada vez eran más fríos, más nostalgicos—. Nosotros somos adultos, podemos llevar el dolor en nuestra espalda. Pero ellos son todavía bebés... ellos tienen que ser felices el tiempo que sea necesario, para que sean fuertes en el futuro. Quiero terminar con la tristeza de esos niños, por eso colaboré para que abrieran el nuevo orfanato, por eso contraté a las mejores enfermeras, a las mejores nanas, que sé que jamás le tocarán ni un cabello a esas criaturas. Nunca tendrán miedo, nunca tendrán que sufrir lo que yo sufrí.

La brisa selló su voz, caminando en silencio. Las lágrimas de Yui pedían salir, pero ella las detuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás había escuchado esas palabras de él... jamás lo había pensado así. Hizo que tenga un nudo en su estomago, que su corazón quiera salir de su pecho y abrazar al suyo. Allí, donde la noche estaba por llegar, tomarlo en sus brazos y curar todas las heridas del pasado.

Pero sabía que Kou no necesitaba eso ahora. Quizás una amiga, aunque sea humana, que le diga lo feliz que se encuentra por salir en esta tarde junto a él.

— De verdad esta es la mejor cita que tuve jamás.

Otro silencio incomodo otra vez. Yui no supo por qué dijo "cita", ¡podría haber dicho cualquier otra palabra!

— ¿Así que estabamos en una cita...? —la escudriñó con sus ojos azules con ganas de jugar con ella, viendo como se escondía de su mirada. La encontró demasiado tierna—. ¡Eso es genial! Por fin dejas de negar las cosas que pasan.

Lo miró por un segundo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Yo no niego las cosas! —refunfuñó Yui.

Kou rió ante sus gestos, apretando sus manos. Ella se sonrojó aún más.

— Claro que si, ¡lo haces todo el tiempo! —La atrajo hacia él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. El unico momento en el que sus manos se soltaron—. Cada vez que digo que te quiero, o que quiero comerte, o que estemos siempre juntos... ¡Tú te sonrojas y no quieres nada! Eres muy testaruda, pero ahora... ¡Ahora estamos en una cita!

Yui dejó su timidez para mirarlo, sus ojos rosados resplandecieron ante la risa fácil de Kou. Sus colmillos brillaban de manera extraña en la noche.

— Entonces, ¿quieres que esto sea una cita? —le preguntó de manera tímida, en murmullos.

— Solo si aceptas que de verdad te gusto, tanto como tú me gustas —le guiñó un ojo azul, haciéndola sonreír.

El sol por fin se ocultó y la noche los abrazó ambos en un ambiente secreto que solo ellos compartían. Se miraron mientras caminaban, ninguno tropezó, y tampoco él dejaría que se tropezara. Estos meses con ella nueva en el hogar, descubriendo cualquier emoción humana que había perdido al transformarse. Sentía que la sed de sangre poco a poco se aminoraba con cada latido de corazón que percibía de ella. Era solamete Yui.

Y para ella... Kou era solamente Kou, pero con más felicidad.

Yui exhaló lentamente, apreciando el momento. Despacito, como si pidiera permiso, se acercó y aceptó el abrazo de Kou con su brazo también envolviendo su cintura. Cerró por un segundo sus ojos para apreciar cada aroma que manaba de su vampiro guardián.

— Si, me gustas mucho. Y puedo jurar que hoy me gustas más.


End file.
